hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
N3ON
N3ON is a Rabbit Duelist Created by Kahniji. He is one of Crimson Syndicate members. Personality Psycho Fun Loving: Goofs off quite a bit on their off time, especially enjoys games and dancing. Friendly: Loves making friends and meeting new people. Distractible: Will often shift focus to things that draw interest regardless of the situation Mute: Only communicates with gestures and texts. " ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° " Deadly: Shows zero restraint when faced with aggression. Psychopathic: Has no qualms with murder but doesn't revel in it either. Will kill on a whim though with little rhyme or reason and with no remorse. Weaknesses -Getting hit or stunned will will break N3ON's blood lust focus and reset the combo counter to zero, causing N3ON to become stunned and vulnerable. The higher the combo counter broken the stronger the backlash received, with low counter amounts (less then 15) to have no backlash at all. Generally is vulnerable to stuns, slows, roots and crowd control effects having their effects amplified when combo broken. -Generally has difficulty dealing with large area of effect attacks (ie explosions, flash bangs, large blasts) as N3ON has few options to block such an attack and can only hope to escape it with an empowered leap if the affected radius is particularly large. -Limited ammo, and only has basic firearms for ranged engagements. "No ammo drops ): " -Basic Weapons, well maintained and made but none the less nothing really special about these guns, and sword. Breakable weapons. -Lacks reliant gap closer on enemies, they are faster then your average stick but there's no way they close the distance on a high speed enemy without difficulty. -Has been known to get completely off track and ends up letting their targets get away due to becoming overtly friendly with enemies, or being paid off. Usually with valuables sometimes with confections and honeyed words and as such is prone to being swayed to not fight. -Is only human?: Right? Weapons, Strengths, and Powers Strengths -Due to the nature of N3ON's insatiable Bloodlust they are especially effective in fights involving multiple opponents. -Well rounded: Above average speed, strength and stamina, can fight with or without their weapons and can take a decent enough of a beating. Nothing superhuman but not exactly a slouch either. - Inhuman Reflexes: can be noted for reflecting fully automatic firearms with near perfect precision as a frame of reference, allows for very adept tracking of high speed targets and is super dexterous. Good at reflecting and redirecting attacks with their sword. -Adaptive: Intuitive in action and quick to readjust to any prior attacks taken, N30N is quick to pick up the attacking habits of the enemy to defend and use against them. -Counterplay: Very defensive and counter attack oriented, fighting methods are very reactive focusing on using the enemies attacks against them while laying on persistent safe aggression. Will also actively retreat from a fight when proven they cannot win Powers *Unrelenting Bloodlust: "The bloodshed that incurs and that has occurred makes them stronger, and in the heat of battle this is exemplified" Fights with a combo counter that increases whenever a hit is delivered and is not dodged or blocked with a shield/barrier type move, whenever a clash occurs, when an attack is successfully blocked by N3ON, and of course on kill. * Pent Up Aggression: "Only slightly worse then the passive kind," Consume, x30, x60, x90 or x100+ combo counters to multiply the power of the next strike by that amount, or to launch themselves at high velocities with the speed, and distance corresponding to the consumed counters. The combo counter will reset after consumption. Weapons 1x 12 Gauge Pump Action 6 round Shotgun. Back Strap. 1x 9mm Full auto Submachinegun. Right Back Pocket Holster. 1x .50AE Custom 5 Shot Revolver. Concealed Carry (leg/pants strap depends on their mood). 1x Ninjato/Straight Katana, Replaceable Blades, Back Sheath. 1x Spare full round for each gun. Carried in Speedloaders. 1x Spare Blade. Made for easy reattachment. Held in a different Sheath compartment. Background report excerpt from xxxxxx City of xxxxxx Law enforcement Not much is known about the hitman for hire N3ON, their actual name, gender, and age all remain ambiguous and any sightings of the person in question from sites of "incidents" remain almost always cleaned out thoroughly. Two things however can be certain, one N3ON is extremely deadly, volatile and unpredictable, and two "It is a terrible freaking hitman" as quoted by a convicted hit contractor. First appearances can be accounted for in a city far outside of the Cier and its territories, so having them suddenly pop up there walking off a plane onto Blackwatch has further put into question who they are to have the resources to be able to get around without being noticed and what their intentions could be. Their past has been one logged to be heavily involved with particularly violent groups and other individuals with a headcount behind their names, with some of note being almost all of the most notorious gangs, corporate entities with questionable ethics and reported "disappearances," and even the downtown precinct with that whole psycho cop fiasco. While no one reported has fought with them and lived to tell the tale there is plenty of surveillance footage recovered from their exploits. Its without question to say that it is both graphic and very, very bloody. Other accounts can be seen mostly at the local arcades and shopping districts looking through mostly electronic media, any correlation with this behavior and their intentions seem unlikely but we will continue to review them regardless. Besides all of that however we have little in ways of physical evidence against them, no hair, blood or prints. We do however have in possession quite a few of their business cards literally advertising their line of work as a hitman, how they even actively hand out these things and know who potential customers at seemingly random still baffles us to this day. Its like they just know where blood has been shed and is drawn to it like a damn moth to a flame. Recent activity seems to somewhat correlate to the perps departure to Cier to a recent snuffing out of the gang known as "The Boltz" as reports of contraband being distributed within their ranks that gave them enhanced lighting powers. We can only assume the substance in question is what you refer to as "rice" as it seems like the only likely explanation for this outbreak of outrageous powers of which we have strict regulations on. It may be safe to assume that N3ON has discovered the power of rice and seeks more of it as their motivation of relocating to Cier but we are still uncertain about this fact as they are known for acting with very little logical reasoning. Gallery Trivia After Azlina, He is One of the Duelist with Animal Trait, Rabbits. Especially Bunny Ears that Azlina appearance trait shares. Source Sauce's hereCategory:Male Category:Duelist Category:Crimson Syndicate Category:Animated